The Kokiri's journey
by OotMido
Summary: After several monster attacks on both the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods, the Skull Kids and the Kokiri were forced to travel away from their homeland, on their biggest journey, were they'll find a long lost Kokiri, Link.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: False alarm?**

It was a beautiful day in the Kokiri Forest. Everyone was doing their tasks. Of course, everyone but Mido. As always, everyday was a free day for him. Then, what does he do? He sleeps, he sees the other Kokiri doing his work, he talks with his fairy… Mido always says that he doesn't need to work just because he's the leader. But the other Kokiri think it's a good reason.

One day, Mido was in his house, thinking about Saria. He kept thinking that she will somehow return, although that would not be possible. Then his two assistants, Sven and Log, came to Mido's house to talk to him. Mido did not notice them when they entered, as he was plunged on his thoughts. As Log called him, Mido immediately got up from his bed. Sven and Log always tell him what happens outside while he's on his house.

_Mido: What now? _

_Log: We have some… kind of problems._

_Mido: Problems? What kind of problems?_

_Sven: (__**looking at the door, outside**__) I think you should see this, Mido._

The three got out of the house, and they saw a couple of Skull Kids running wildly through the Kokiri Forest. This was strange, as they never leave their home, the Lost Woods. Mido just looked at them, surprised. Then, he finally talked.

_Mido: What are you doing?!_

The two Skull Kids immediately stopped in front of him. They looked really scared, but it wasn't Mido who scared them.

_Skull Kid 1: You have to help us! There's a monster in the Lost Woods!_

_Sven and Log: What?! A mosnter?!_

_Mido: That's not new. Now there's monsters everywhere!_

_Skull Kid 2: We know it, but those monsters are here, in the Kokiri Forest, there are no monsters of that kind in the Lost Woods!_

_Mido: What kind of monster it was, then?_

_Skull Kid 1: It was really big, with wings and scary eyes!_

Mido decided to go with the two Skull Kids to the Lost Woods to see that "monster".

_Mido: Aren't you coming?_

_Sven and Log: No… we… better… stay here, and… we will… guard the entrance…_

_Mido: …Ok then… (__**low voice**__) Cowards…_

So, the three kids entered. The Skull Kids guided Mido through the forest.

_Skull Kid 2: This is where we saw that… thing._

_Mido: I don't see anything._

Then, some kind of animal noise was heard. The couple of Skull Kids screamed and hid behind some bushes. Mido looked around, and he finally saw something big flying around.

_Mido: What the hell is that?!_

_Skull Kid 1: That's the monster we saw!_

But finally, the "monster" was just an owl.

_Mido: What the…?_

_Both Skull Kids: It… it was just an owl…_

Now Mido was angry, as it was just a false alarm.

_Mido: You two were exaggerating. It's just a… big owl!_

The Skull Kids could not help but feel bad. After all that, Mido returned with Sven and Log, who were waiting for him.

_Log: What happened?_

_Mido: It wasn't a monster. Grrr, it was just an owl!_

Mido returned to his house, waiting for the day to finish, as he wanted to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Monsters everywhere**

It has been many weeks since there's no monsters in the Kokiri Forest. And this is the only thing that made Mido happy since Saria is gone. He was nearby the entrance of the Lost Woods when Fado appeared.

_Fado: Hello!_

_Mido: Oh, hi Fado…_

_Fado: You look sad._

_Mido: It's nothing to speak of, don't worry._

Fado's loyalty to Mido also makes him happy. She's always there when he needs her.

Suddenly, both heard a scream.

_Fado: What is that?_

_Mido: I don't know. I'll see what happens!_

Mido ran to where he heard the scream, coming from a little girl, Tana. She just saw a little dragon on her house.

_Mido: What happened?_

_Tana: There's a dragon on my house!_

_Fado: Hey Tana, don't worry. It's just a baby._

_Tana: But it's still a dragon, and I don't want it on my house!_

_Mido: And I neither want in in the forest._

The little dragon ran away, outside the forest. Everything was calm again, and meanwhile Fado was trying to calm down Tana, Mido told his fairy, Kira, to look around and see if there's more monsters. And yes, there were lots of monsters now. Kira told Mido the monsters were coming, and so Mido told everyone to go to their homes meanwhile he was guarding the entrance of the forest. Finally, he saw various monsters coming. Mido made sure everyone was hidden on their houses, as he hid on his own one. The monsters didn't see them, and they got away from the forest. Unfortunately, there were more monsters coming. When finally the monsters went away from the forest, Mido told everyone to get out of their homes. Mido, Sven and Log wanted to talk about this.

_Mido: I don't like this situation. There's monsters everywhere!_

_Log: What are we going to do?_

_Sven: I don't know. If the monsters keep coming, we'll have to stay hidden on our houses forever!_

_Mido: No way! I'm going to stop this._

As he said that, he went to the Lost Woods to try to find the two Skull Kids they saw last time. He didn't find them, as they were probably hidden. But he saw that owl again. He told Mido something that he didn't want to hear.

_Owl: Hoot! Where are you going?_

Mido, after realizing the Skull Kids were not there, he didn't really know what he was doing there.

_Mido: I'm… not sure… Well, why do you even care?_

_Owl: I want to advice you. You and your tribe must leave this forest. Hoot!_

_Mido: Leave the Kokiri Forest?! Are you crazy?!_

_Owl: It's the safest thing to do. You must leave and find another home._

_Mido: There's no other home! Not even in my dreams I'm going to leave!_

_Owl: You'll understand soon. Hoot!_

The owl flew away as Mido returned to the Kokiri Forest.

_Mido: (__**almost laughing) **__Leave? What is this bird talking about?_

But when Mido returned, he saw lots and lots of monsters around there. He had to stay in the Lost Woods till they leave.

_Mido: (__**thinking**__) This is ridiculous. Grrr…_

After one long day, the monsters went away. Mido returned to his home. Fado was there.

_Fado: Did you find them?_

_Mido: Find who?_

_Fado: (__**laughing**__) The Skull Kids. Who else?_

_Mido: Oh, that… I didn't find them. I just saw an owl… You won't believe what he told me._

_Fado: What? What? I want to know it!_

_Mido: He told me… to leave the forest. That's… just… stupid!_

_Fado: Woah, it really is!_

While both were talking, another Skull Kid was watching them. When they stopped, the Skull Kid went to the Lost Woods again, to talk with the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: To leave or not to leave**

After Mido's encounter with the Owl, he started to understand what he was saying. Lots of monsters came to attack the Kokiri Forest.

_Mido: Maybe Sven and Log were right. What if we have to stay hidden in our houses forever? _

Mido understood why the Owl told him to leave the forest. It was too dangerous. Mido had to talk with the others about this situation. He went with Fado, Sven, Log and the Know-It-All Brothers, Logan, Novan and Dogan.

_Fado: So, what do you think? Shall we stay here?  
_

_Log: Duh, of course! We're not going to leave… Right, Mido?_

_Mido: I don't know. I'm so confused…_

_Sven: Guys, you must know something about this._

_Logan: This situation is… complicated._

_Novan: Yeah. _

_Logan: But in my opinion, what the Owl says is true. Maybe outside the forest we'll be better._

_Dogan: True…_

_Mido: I don't think so. I really don't see the point of leaving._

_Sven: Mido, when was the last time Logan, Novan and Dogan said something that wasn't true?_

_Mido: …Ok… You got me there._

_Logan: As I said before, this situation is complicated. We're not… sure…?_

_Fado: This is the first time I hear you saying that._

After a long day of arguing, Mido wasn't still sure of what to do. The next day, he tried to find more answers with Fado.

_Fado: What do you think we should do?_

_Mido: I just don't know. Being here is dangerous. But what if outside the forest it's even more dangerous?_

_Fado: And what if it's not?_

_Mido: Still, do you remember what the Deku Tree said? We can't leave the forest._

_Fado: True… But maybe, leaving now is the best thing we can do._

Mido was still unsure, Fado looked really confused, Sven and Log simply didn't want to leave the forest, not even the Know-It-All Brothers were sure of what to do.

After a few weeks, Mido returned to the Lost Woods to try to find the Owl, this time with Novan, the wisest of the three triplets.

_Owl: So you still didn't leave. Hoot!_

_Mido: We can´t leave._

_Novan: That is true. As the Great Deku Tree said, we can't leave this forest._

_Owl: I know how you feel. Hoot! But… I've seen what's outside this beautiful forest, now filled of monsters._

_Mido: So? What is it?_

_Owl: Outside this forest, there's a hole new world for you to discover. If you decide to leave, I'll guide you to one of the most beautiful places out there, where you can live safe forever. If you decide to stay, I can't do anything… _

_Mido: What should we do, Novan?_

_Novan: I… I highly recommend to do what the Owl tell us to do. Right now, the safest thing we can do is… leave. _

_Owl: Have you decided?_

_Mido: … … … Ok… we'll… leave…_

_Owl: You still look unsure. But don't worry, as your friend says, this was the safest decision. Tomorrow we'll leave, but if you need some more time, just tell me it. Hoot, hoot!_

The Owl flew away, and Mido and Novan returned to te Kokiri Forest to give the notice. All of the Kokiri looked disappointed. But after realizing they were not safe in _their own homeland_, Mido's decision was approved. But suddenly, Tana remembered something important.

_Tana: But… what about the Skull Kids? Are we really going to leave them alone?_

_Fado: Are you kidding? Of course we're not._

_Mido: Don't make me go to the Lost Woods again. Sven, Log!_

Sven and Log immediately came there.

_Mido: I have a work for you. Go to the Lost Woods and tell the Skull Kids that we're going to leave._

_Sven and Log: Yes!_

They got into the Lost Woods meanwhile the rest were preparing for their journey.

Once in the Lost Woods, Sven and Log found the Skull Kids, who were in company of the Owl.

_Sven: We need to tell you something important._

_Skull Kid 1: What is it?_

_Log: We're going to leave._

_Sven: Maybe would you want to come with us?_

_Skull Kid 2: Leave? Are you sure?_

_Sven: We're pretty sure._

_Owl: I suggest you to go with them, or you'll be left alone here._

_Skull Kid 1: Shall we go?_

_Skull Kid 2: Ok._

Sven and Log returned with Mido. He kept looking at the entrance of the forest, with a sad look on his eyes, but apparently trying to hide his feelings. Three Skull Kids, the only ones who were there, got out of the Lost Woods with the Owl. Meanwhile, Fado and one of her best friends, Eilai, tried to make Mido feel better.

_Eilai: Don't worry, I'm sure nothing will happen._

_Fado: Yeah, I'm sure too._

_Mido: But I'm not. _

_Fado: Everything will be ok. _

_Eilai: Remember, if we stay together, we'll always be in home._

_Mido: (__**smiling**__) That's true._

All the Kokiri were now prepared to leave their homeland, and travel far away to find a new, safe home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The first steps away**

The Kokiri where in front of the forest's entrance. The Owl was waiting.

_Owl: We'll leave now. _

Kira went with Mido.

_Kira: I and the other fairies will follow the Owl. We'll guide you._

Mido nodded, and looked at the rest.

_Mido: We are going to leave. The fairies will guide us. Don't get away from me, we have to stay together._

_All the Kokiri: Yes, Mido!_

The Owl, in company of the fairies, flew through the entrance, and so, with a deep breath, Mido and the rest followed. Mido took the first step away from the forest, as he realized that nothing happened.

_Mido: Hey, I'm ok. Nothing happens!_

The rest came out too. They were surprised. They looked around, just to see that the world was bigger than they ever imagined.

_Kira: Well, let's go!_

Before leaving, Mido looked one last time at the entrance. Memories came to his mind.

_Mido's flashback_

_At the entrance of the Sacred Forest Meadow, Mido was sadder than ever. _

_Mido: Are you sure you need to leave?_

_Saria: I have to do it. Don't worry, I'll be ok._

_Mido: I'll miss you._

_Saria: Mido, I will always be in your heart._

_With that, both smiled, but Mido turned sad again when he saw Saria going away._

_End of flashback_

Mido had a very sad expression while looking there. Finally, he dediced to continue, but not without saying his last words to his beloved homeland.

_Mido: Goodbye, Saria…_

With that, he continued his way.

They were now far away from their forest, but still, nothing happened to them.

_Fado: (__**happy and laughing**__) I told you nothing was going to happen!_

_Mido: Well, you were right._

_Eilai: Hey, what do you guys think?_

_Sven: This is awesome. Look at this, everything is beautiful!_

_Dogan: Well, there's something that we didn't know._

_Novan: I never imagined the world… this big._

Meanwhile, the Skull Kids couldn't stop looking around to see that their new world was beautiful, wonderful.

_Fado: Do you like it?_

_Skull Kids: Of course!_

But suddenly, Mido thought of something that didn't came to his mind before. The question that made him nervous.

_Mido: But… What if we see more monsters along our way?_

_Owl: Don't worry about that. Although it's true that there's monsters around here, I'll guide you through the safest way. I know you may not like this, but you'll have to do what I tell you to do._

_Mido: …Ok. _

As always, Mido never liked the others telling him what to do. But he knew he had to do it just for the safety of the others. And so, the Kokiri's journey began…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Misfortune**

The Kokiri were now in a big, open field, near a river. Dassu, Fado's fairy, was flying across the river to see if there was any danger. She saw something in front of their way.

_Mido: Hey, what's that?_

_Tana: It's the dragon I saw on my house!_

_Fado: The little dragon you saw in your house…_

But that was the minor of their preocupations. Right behind the little dragon, there were two more, bigger.

_Owl: Don't move._

_Mido: What?!  
_

_Owl: Trust me, don't move._

The Owl landed carefully, and the fairies hid behind their respective kids. The dragons just stood there. Suddenly, Sven and Log ran away in fear, and the dragons attacked.

_Owl: Run!_

The dragons started to chase and attack the Kokiri.

_Owl: These dragons can't fly, and they can't swim. Go through the river!_

_Mido: But we don't know how to swim!_

_Fado: (__**heading to the river**__) Just do it!_

Fado was the first one to jump into the river, and so, the others were forced to do it too. The dragons got away. But this wasn't the ending. While trying to reach the other side, Mido, Fado and Eilai were swept away by the river current. The others tried to follow them, but it was impossible. The Owl tried to reach them, but the dragons attacked him. The other Kokiri had to help him, still worried about Mido, Fado and Eilai, but they couldn't help them. The dragons that attacked the Owl were small, so the kids could scare them with sticks. The Owl tried to find the three kids again, but it was too late. They were too far away.

_Sven: Oh, no! What are we going to do?_

_Tana: This is all your fault! _

_Log: Why?!_

_Tana: Because you ran away when the Owl told us not to move! _

_Owl: Calm down. We'll find them._

_Tana: But how?  
_

_Owl: We'll follow the river. Don't worry._

Meanwhile, Mido, Fado and Eilai ended at a remote beach. Dassu, Kira and Dust, Eilai's fairy, tried to find the three lost kids. They found Fado laying on a tree stump that was floating near the coast.

_Dassu: Hey, Fado, wake up! Are you ok?_

Fortunately, she was ok.

_Fado: Oh, I… I think so… Where are we?_

_Kira: We're… Where are we?_

_Dust: I don't know._

_Fado: (__**worried**__) Wait, where are the others?_

They heard Eilai calling them. Mido appeared too, but he was hobbling.

_Fado: Mido, are you ok?_

_Mido: Yes, I think…_

_Eilai: Still, does anybody know where are we? And where's the rest?_

_Mido: I think we are… lost… Well, we'll have to continue._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Do what you can**

The Owl and the Kokiri tried to find Mido, Fado and Eilai, but there was a problem. They were walking to the opposite direction, which made the search even harder. The three kids were exploring the new environment.

_Eilai: Well, this is not scary…_

_Fado: Yeah, it's not…_

Suddenly, a bird flew past Fado and Eilai and scared them, and so they ran away leaving Mido behind.

_Mido: Hey! Come back here!_

_Eilai: What was that?!_

_Mido: It was just a bird._

_Fado: Oh… Well, ok then… _

And so, they continued their way.

Meanwhile, the Owl and the other Kokiri were still trying to find them.

_Log: I'm tired. Can we stop?_

_Tana: Look, this is all your fault, so at least you should put more effort. _

Then, Rei, Tana's fairy, went with her. She looked scared.

_Rei: Hey Tana, would you like to run? To exercise, you know…_

_Tana: I walk 12 hours a day, why would I like to run?_

_Rei: So maybe you'll live more, run!_

_Tana: (__**looking behind**__) What the…?_

_Sven: Look, the dragons!_

_Log: How did they get here?!_

_Novan: They jumped the river!_

_Sven: Run!_

When the Owl saw them running, he tried to stop them, as they were heading to a dragon nest. But as always, if something scares the Kokiri and they already started to run away, there's nothing to do to stop them. Although the Skull Kids also helped to try and stop them.

_Owl: Hoot, hoot! Don't go there!_

When they finally stopped, it was too late. A really, _really_ big dragon showed up in front of them.

_Tana: Wow… this thing is… huge…_

_Sven: Yeah…_

_Dogan: (__**moving backwards carefully**__) Ok… let's move a bit so it maybe doesn't see us…_

All of them did what Dogan told them to do, but of course, that dragon wasn't blind, and it wasn't a good dragon neither. As soon as it roared, the kids started to run again, just to see that there were more dragons. The Owl did what he could to keep them safe.

Meanwhile, in that remote beach, the three kids weren't in their best day. The fairies were totally lost, Fado and Eilai were scared and Mido was hurt.

_Mido: Can.. can we stop here?_

_Fado: Are you ok?_

_Mido: Yeah, I just need to rest._

He sat next to a rock, and Fado, as loyal as always, sat with him. Eilai was waiting, looking at the ocean. She never saw such a big amount of water in her life, and neither did the other Kokiri.

_Eilai: It's beautiful, isn't it?_

_Fado: Yeah…_

_Mido: It's getting dark, we should go into a safer place._

They went into a little jungle and spent the night there. The next day, Fado was the first one to wake up. She was looking at the beach, but then se saw something more… someone more…

_Fado: Hey guys, wake up. There's someone else here!_

_Mido: What… Hey, I see someone._

_Eilai: Looks like one of us!_

_Fado: Maybe it's the rest of the group!_

_Mido: Wait… there's only one person there._

_Eilai: Let's look closer._

For their surprise, they saw…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

The Owl managed to help the Kokiri escape the dragons and keep them safe.

_Owl: Hoot! Is everyone ok?_

_Novan: We're ok._

_Dogan and Logan: Yeah._

_Tana: I'm fine._

_Sven: Yep, I'm ok. Log?  
_

_Log: Me too._

The rest were ok too, and also the fairies.

_Log: Oh, but we don't know where we are. We are too far away… thanks to those stupid dragons._

_Novan: Hey, I remember the path!_

_Logan: Me too!_

_Dogan: And me! Follow us!_

They all followed the Know-It-All Brothers and, of course, they were where the dragons attacked them.

_Tana: Guys, you're all geniuses!  
_

_Logan: (_**smiling**)_We know…_

_Sven: But, I'm worried about the others._

_Tana: Yeah… I hope they're ok…_

_Novan: Well, don't worry. Remember, they're with Mido. I'm sure he knows how to guide Fado and Eilai through where… wherever they are._

_Log: Yeah, that's true._

_Owl: Shall we continue?_

_Tana: Let's go!_

Meanwhile, in the beach… Intrigued for know whoever was there, the kids tried to get a closer view. As soon as they could see clearly, they were totally amazed as they saw their long lost _"member"_, Link, who somehow managed to look like a kid again. Of course, this made the others think he was really a Kokiri.

_Fado: Can… Can it be… Is it possible?_

_Mido: I don't believe it…_

_Eilai: Is this a dream? Because… it's.. it's…_

_Fado: It's a miracle!_

Fado ran to where Link was.

_Fado: Hey Link! Look here!_

_Link: Fado? Is that you?_

As soon as Fado reached him, Mido and Eilai went there too.

_Link: I thought I was never going to see you again! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the forest?_

_Eilai: We… we had to leave. _

_Link: Leave? Why?_

_Eilai: There were lots of monsters there…_

_Fado: Yeah… Anyways, I think there's someone who wants to talk with you. Right, Mido?_

_Mido: Duh, not really…_

_Link: You didn't change…_

_Mido: You neither did, Mr. No Fairy._

_Link: You do know that I have a fairy, right?_

_Mido: (__**sarcastic**__) Yeah, I'm not blind…_

All of them had lots of questions to ask and answer. It's been a really long time since Link was gone.

_Link: Where are the others?  
_

_Eilai: A couple of dragons attacked us, we had to cross a river but the current was too strong and we finished here._

_Link: I see…. I hope the others are ok._

_Fado: Can you help us find them? Please!_

_Link: Why not?_

_Mido: Do we have to walk again?_

_Link: You're still the bum you always were… _

_Mido: Well, yeah, but it's not that._

_Fado: Look at this._

Fado pointed at Mido's leg

_Link: Mido, what happened?_

_Mido: It's nothing. Why are you all so worried?_

_Eilai: We worry about you because you are hurt. Well, we still have to go._

_Mido: (__**slightly angry**__) Ok…_

In that same moment, the Owl and the Kokiri started again their journey, this time, trying to find their three friends. Well, their _four _friends…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Each day, each thing**

Mido, Link, Fado and Eilai spent the day trying to find the others. They were far away from the beach, in a grassy plain.

_Eilai: Well, at least this is better than that scary beach._

_Fado: That's so true._

_Mido: Yeah, yeah, everything is beautiful, but you forgot one thing. We're still lost!_

_Link: Stop being so pessimistic, we'll find them._

_Mido: Yeah, whatever you say…_

Now that Link was there, Mido changed again his normal behaviour to his mean behaviour, as always. But in fact, Mido really liked Link as a friend, but he was not going to say it. And so, he acts like a meanie so the others think he doesn't like him, although this wasn't true.

_Eilai: Looks like it's getting dark._

_Fado: Hey, there's a cave! _

_Link: And it looks like it's going to rain. We better spend the-_

_Mido: We better spend the night there, yeah, yeah, everyone knows it. Blah, blah, blah…_

_Link: Isn't he a charm?_

_Fado: (__**smiling**__) Yeah, hehe._

As Link said, soon it started to rain. Fortunately, the cave was big and it wasn't really dark.

The Owl and the Kokiri also found a cave to spend the night.

_Novan: Looks like it's not going to stop anytime soon._

_Tana: But I want to continue!_

_Owl: It's nightime and it's raining, we must wait._

_Log: (__**sleepy**__) And sleep. Don't forget that._

_Tana: You always want to sleep…_

_Owl: Goodnight, kids._

Meanwhile, that problematic little dragon entered the cave, and while Tana was sleeping, he sat next to her. Sven was still awake.

_Sven: (__**low voice**__) Hey, Tana, wake up, look._

_Tana: (__**sleepy**__) What do you want now?_

_Sven: Look at that._

She saw the little dragon in front of her. She looked surprised, but not scared.

_Sven: I think he likes you._

_Tana: Yeah… (__**touching the dragon**__) Hey, it's kinda cute. Well, I want to sleep. Goodnight._

_Sven: (__**laughing softly**__) Hehehe, goodnight Tana. And goodnight dragon._

The dragon just made a cute roar sound and fell asleep.

The next day, in the plains, Fado was the first one to wake up, like she always did. Now that the place was more enlightened, she could she it's beauty.

_Fado: These plains are beautiful… I wonder if this is the place where the Owl told us to go to._

_Dassu: Not actually._

_Fado: Wah! You scared me!_

_Dassu: Sorry, I'm just saying that this is not the place where we are supposed to go._

_Fado: How do you know it?_

_Dassu: (__**mocking voice**__) Because the Owl told us that place had a big lake in the middle._

_Fado: …when?_

_Dassu: Ok, he only told that to me._

Then Eilai and her fairy woke up.

_Eilai: (__**yawning**__) Hi Fado._

_Fado: Hey sleepyhead, good morning._

Navi, Link's fairiy, also woke up.

_Navi: Hey, good morning everyone!_

_Eilai: Good morning Navi! Where are Link and Mido?_

_Navi: They're still sleeping._

_Fado: How not. Hehe._

After a really long time, Link and Mido finally woke up. Fado, Eilai and the fairies were playing.

_Fado: Hey, good morning!_

_Link: Good morning!_

_Mido: Ok…_

_Fado: You know I hate when you act like that…_

_Mido: I act like I act. Period. _

_Eilai: We're going to explore, do you want to come?_

_Link: I think I'll stay here._

_Mido: I'll go with you. (__**looking at Link**__) Ha, moron…_

_Link: Ha, fool…_

Meanwhile Link stood there with Navi, Mido and the others started to explore the environment.


	9. Important

Sorry for not uploading more chapters. I'm working on a Pivot movie (Pivot is an animating program) and it's taking a really long time. The story will grow up slower now, sorry about that. I'll try to continue it as soon as possible. That was everything. Bye!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: There's no safety**

Fado, Mido and Eilai were playing together and taking a look to the place. Everything looked so beautiful for them, as always.

_Fado: I love being here! This place is really big!_

_Eilai: Yeah, but remember, this is not where we were supposed to be._

_Fado: I know… _

_Mido: Can we wait for the others to come here?_

_Link: (__**appearing behind Mido**__) No way!_

_Mido: Ahh! Why did you do that?!_

_Link: We are going to find the others together, ok?_

_Mido: I don't care about what you say… But weren't you… doing something that I don't care about?_

_Fado: Can you be nice to Link, at least one time?_

_Mido: (__**with a fake smile**__) No…_

_Eilai: You're __insufferable…_

Meanwhile the four were trying to find the others, they were still really far away. But they found a safe place too.

_Tana: Finally a place to rest…_

_Novan: But we just rest last night!_

_Tana: But… that cave was scary… Oh, and I forgot to tell you. (__**pointing at the little dragon behind her**__) Look at this._

_Sven: Is that the dragon you saw last night?_

_Tana: Yeah._

_Dogan: I thought you were scared of it…_

_Tana: Yeah, but now-_

_Novan: But now you want it as a pet, right?_

_Tana: …yeah… Sometimes I think you guys can read minds… or even see the future…_

_Logan: Don't say weird things, we can't read minds, neither we can't see the future. We just have a great knowledge of things._

_Log: Ok, ok, but can we continue?_

_Sven: Are you serious?_

_Log: Yes, I'm not always a bum…_

_Sven: (__**kind of sad**__) Yeah… that's what Mido would have said…_

_Dogan: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find them!_

_Owl: Your friend is right. We'll find them soon or later._

So they continued their way. Link, Mido, Fado andEilai also continued their own one. But bad things already happened to the rest of the Kokiri, so why wouldn't they happen to them too? Another really big dragon was flying near the kids.

_Fado: Did… did you hear something?_

_Mido: Like what?_

_Fado: I don't know… I think something is following us…_

As soon as they all stopped, the dragon flew past them, hidden among the trees.

Eilai and Fado screamed, and Mido managed to saw the dragon coming straight at them.

_Mido: Err… guys…_

They all saw the dragon, and without thinking, they started to run, this time leaving Link behind.

_Link: Were are you going?! Wait!_

_Fado: (__**running**__) I don't like this, I want to go home!_

_Mido: (__**running slowly because of his injury**__) I knew this wasn't a good idea… (__**stopping**__) I can't run anymore… Hey, wait for me!_

_Eilai: (__**still running, but looking at behind**__) How are we supposed to stop?!_

Suddenly Link realized that the dragon was flying straight where Mido was.

_Link: Mido, get down!_

_Mido: Why? Huh? (__**looking at the dragon **__**and getting down**__ ) Woah!_

The dragon flew right above Mido, and started to chase the girls.

_Mido: Hey you! (__**standing up and following the dragon **__) Leave them alone!_

_Tana: Uh-oh, Fado look at behind!_

_Fado: What? (__**looking at behind**__) AHH! RUN FASTER!_

Mido managed to grab the dragon's tail, but it didn't stop.

Link: (**chasing the dragon**) Mido, what are you doing!? Get out of there!

Mido: No! I'm going to save them! Stop right now, you cursed beast!

_Link: Eilai, Fado, hide in that tree stump at your left!_

_Fado and Eilai: Ok!_

They did what Link told them to do and hid in a tree stump. The dragon stopped sharply and made Mido fall.

But without even thinking, he started to throw rocks at the dragon. It roared and flew away.

_Mido: That's it, stupid! Get out of here!_

_Link: I don't believe it… he did it…_

_Navi: He's not such a jerk after all…_

_Fado: Mido! You saved us!_

_Link: Hey, what about me?_

_Fado: Ooops, sorry, you both did. (__**smiling**__) You two make a good team you know?_

_Link and Mido: WHAT?!_

_Eilai: Hey, it's ok, it's not a bad thing!_

But as it was assumed, Link and Mido started a discussion.

_Mido: Get it straight! I saved them!_

_Link: I did!_

_Mido: I made the dragon fly away!_

_Link: But I told Fado and Eilai to hide!_

_Navi: Shut up! You two act like the crybabies you are!_

_Mido: The only crybaby here is this faker!_

_Link: Who are you calling faker?!_

_Fado: STOP RIGHT NOW! You two are such a jerks! Just stop arguing about nothing!_

_Mido: You… scare me when you… do that…_

_Fado: (__**smiling**__) I can't control myself sometimes, hehehe._

_Mido: Yeah…_

_Navi: Well, are we going to continue or not?_

_Eilai: Ok._

_Fado: Sure!_

_Link: Yeah!_

_Mido: Whatever…_

And after all the trouble, they finally restarted their journey.


End file.
